User blog:ScraftyLeague/Zed - Skill based Rework
} |ms= } |range=175 |rangetype= } |as_base= } |as_lvl= } |as_lvl1= } |crit_base= } |crit_mod= } |dam_base= } |dam_lvl= } |arm_base= } |arm_lvl= } |mr_base= } |mr_lvl= } |hp_base= } |hp_lvl= } |hp5_base= } |hp5_lvl= } |mp_base= } |mp_lvl= } |mp5_base= } |mp5_lvl= } |resource= } |image= |image2=File: |background=Zed_GalaxySlayerSkin.jpg |title= } |herotype= } |alttype= } |role= } |date= } |patch= } |changes= } |difficulty= } |damage= } |toughness= } |control= } |mobility= } |utility= } |style= } |be= } |rp= } }} Zed's basic attacks against targets }} deal of target's maximum health}} as }}. |description2 = Contempt for the Weak can only affect the same target once every few seconds. |ontargetcdstatic= 10 |targeting = Passive |affects = Enemies |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = Periodic |spellshield = False |parry = special |onhiteffects = Special |notes = * The enhanced attack applies other on-hit effects and can as normal but does not affect structures. * Contempt for the Weak is not consumed when , , or when Zed is , but it is consumed when . }} Zed and his Shadows throw their spinning blades toward the target location. Each blade deals }} to all enemies struck, reduced to 60% against units beyond the first. |description2 = The damage reduction is ignored if Zed restores }} via . |description3 = Hitting enemy champions with Razor Shuriken reduces by 2 seconds. This reduction can proc multiple times. |leveling = |Secondary Damage| }} |target range = 1000 |speed = 1000 |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = energy |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Physical |spellshield = Special |spelleffects = Area of effect |projectile = True |grounded = |knockdown = |notes = * Razor Shuriken has been special cased to apply a stack of for each Shuriken hit. * A may block multiple Razor Shurikens if they strike at the same time. }} Zed's Shadow dashes in the target direction, remaining in place for 4 seconds and being able to mimic and while in range of each other. |description2 = Zed restores }} whenever a Shadow lands a mimicked ability on the same target he does. The restoration can proc multiple times in one ability. |leveling2 = |energy}}}} |icon3 = Living Shadow 2.png |description3 = While in range of each other, Zed and his Shadow to their respective locations, swapping places. |target range = 650 |effect radius= |speed = 2000 |cooldown = |Begins on cast}} |cost = 100 |costtype = energy |targeting = Direction / Auto |affects = Self |damagetype = None |spellshield = |spelleffects = |projectile = |grounded = True |notes = * The Shadow grants of its surroundings and is . * Zed always has an arrow next to him pointing in the direction of his Shadows. It has three different colors, each one symbolizes important information about the specific Shadow. They are only visible to Zed. Shadows.]] Shadow can be swapped places with.]] Shadow is about to disappear.]] Shadow is unable to be swapped places with.]] }} Zed and his Shadows slash, dealing }} to surrounding enemies. |leveling = }} |description2 = Enemies hit by a Shadow's Shadow Slash are for seconds. Enemies hit by multiple slashes take no additional damage but the slow's potency is increased by 50%. |leveling2 = %|Enhanced Slow| %}} |effect radius= 350 |cooldown = 5 |cost = 50 |costtype = energy |targeting = None |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Physical |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Area of effect |projectile = |grounded = |knockdown = |notes = * Shadow Slash has no cast time and does not interrupt Zed's previous orders. }} Zed becomes for seconds after which he through the target enemy over seconds, them, becoming for 3 seconds, and spawning a Shadow at the cast location which lasts for seconds. After seconds of his reappearance, he can activate . |description2 = For the next 3 seconds, the stores a percentage of all }}, }} and }} Zed and his Shadows deal to the target, detonating at the end of the duration to deal }}. |leveling2 = % (+ % per }} restoration) of damage dealt}} |description3 = If Zed restores }} via , the percentage stored is increased by 15%. There is no limit on how many times the percentage can increase. |icon3 = Death Mark 2.png |description4 = While in range of each other, Zed and his Shadow to their respective locations, swapping places. |description5 = If the target dies or is 2000 units away before the dash begins, Death Mark is canceled, goes on a 5 second , and '''Zed' reappears at the cast location.'' |target range = 650 |effect radius= |cooldown = |Begins on cast}} |cost = |costtype = |targeting = Unit |affects = Self, Enemies |damagetype = Physical |spellshield = Special |spelleffects = Single target |projectile = |grounded = True |knockdown = False |notes = * The can be prevented by becoming before it is applied (untargetability after application will not prevent the mark's detonation). * Death Mark's Shadow is functionally the same as a regular one. * Death Mark's stored damage derives from all abilities, items, and buffs. * will only block the application. They will not block the detonation from a that is already applied. * If the is strong enough to kill the target, a spinning shuriken will appear above the victim to indicate their death. This does not however consider or forms of damage modifiers. }} Category:Custom champions